Das Herz eines Drachen
Vorwort: Ja, ich weiß. Vorwörter sind nicht so toll.Ich schreibe dennoch ein's, um zu erwähnen, dass ich einige wenige Teile, Legenden, Götter und vllt. Noch mehr aus anderen Büchern verwende. Diejenigen Teile sind aber abgewandelt, heißt dass sie keine Spoiler, Video-spieltipps und co. Sind. Viel Spaß beim Lesen Blood thumb|480x480px|Das Triforce ist meine neue Unterschrift ;D Ps.: Hier findet ihr die Bücher von davor und die von dannach: Buch eins: Das Herz eines Drachen Buch zwei: Frisches Drachenblut Buch drei: Drachenzorn Prolog In den Himmel blickend schlenderte sie durch den Wald. Das leise Rascheln kleiner Tiere drang an ihr Ohr. Weit entfernt nahm sie das Jaulen eines Wolfes wahr. Etwas zog von hinten am Mantel, als sie sich umwandte, enddeckte sie, dass es Dornen waren die sich im Stoff verhangen hatten. Erleichtert dass sie allein war, zog sie die Dornen aus dem Stoff und wanderte weiter. Sie schweifte schon eine ganze Weile durch die nimmer endende Düsternis des Waldes, auf der Suche nach den 'drei Schwestern'. Ihre Mutter, Nairu hatte ihr von den drei Schwestern erzählt. Es sollen einmal drei Schwestern gewesen sein, die die Töchter der drei Göttinin waren, Nairu, nach ihr war ihre Mutter benannt, Farore und Din. Nairu soll eine Schutzgöttin gewesen sein, die stets einen Drachen an ihrer Seite hatte. Farore hingegen war die Göttin des Zorns und Din war laut den Erzählungen die Göttin der Weisheit. Tael schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Als ob sie noch an solche Märchen glauben würde. Sie seufzte kurz auf und schob sich weiter durch das Dickicht. Die Dornen der Pflanzen stachen durch Tael's Mantel und zerkratzten ihre Haut. Entnervt riss sie erneut ihre Kapuze aus den Fängen der Dornen. Warum musste ihre Schwester ausgerechnet einen abgelegenen Ort wie diesen wählen? Entschlossen zog sie weiterhin das Gestrüpp aus ihrem Umhang. Obwohl Midnight leicht verrückt war, hatte sie immer einen guten Grund gehabt, sie hier her zu bestellen. Die Pflanzen standen etwas weniger nah beisammen, auch die Wipfel der Bäume ließen endlich das Mondlicht sanfte Kreise auf den Boden malen. Zufrieden blickte sie auf die Familiengruft. Jetzt hatte sie es geschafft. Erschöpft gähnte Tael, streckte sich und rieb sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Moosbewachsenen Stein nieder und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ihr goldblondes fiel in einer gleitenen Bewegung auf ihren Rücken. Tael massierte sich ein wenig die Beine, als sie ein scharrendes Geräusch hörte. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung und lauschte auf jedes noch so leise scharren. Erneut hörte sie es. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung griff sie in unter ihren Mantel, zückte ein Wurfmesser und schleuderte es geübt in jene Richtung des Geräusches. Schlagartig verstummte das Scharren. Neugierig erhob sich Tael und schlich geduckt zu dem Strauch. Als sie die Zweige auseinander bog, entdeckte sie eine Schattenhafte Gestalt die in einen Umhang gehüllt war. Seine Umrisse schienen zu verschwimmen... Tael zog ein wenig die Kapuze der Gestalt herunter, als sie einen festen Griff an ihrem eigenen Umhang spürte. Ein kräftiger Ruck durchfuht ihr Körper als sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Schmerzhaft kam sie auf den Boden auf und schlitterte noch ein Stück weiter. Ihre komplette linke Seite war blutig und verschrammt. Als sie sich aufstützen wollte, schrie sie vor Schmerz auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Tael auf ihren Arm hinunter. Ein leises schluchzen kam ihr über die Lippen, als sie ihren seltsam abgeknickten Arm betrachtete. Der Knochen ragte aus ihrer Haut hinaus . Ihre Haut war an der Stelle zerissen, an der sich der Knochen seinen Weg aus ihrem Arm gebahnt hatte. Leise hörte sie eine Stimme: „Schwester, wir haben dich erwartet.“ Tael sah mit verschleiertem Blick in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Tonfall doch... „Schwestern, lasst uns den Drachen in ihr erwecken!“ nun schrie die weibliche Stimme. „Schwestern,“ begann sie von neuem, „Lasst und Nairu's Gehilfin erwecken, erwecken wir den Drachen in ihr!“ Tael sah sich um. Um sie herum standen hunderte von diesen Leuten, von denen sie einen getötet hatte. Die Frau schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Schwester, obwohl du eine von uns kaltblütig ermordet hast, verzeien wir dir, denn du wirst ihren Platz einnehmen!“ Die Personen um sie herum hoben die Fackeln höher. Sie begannen um sie herum im Kreis zu laufen, den Blick noch immer ihr zugenwandt. Ihre Umrisse verschwammen, bis sie eine Masse zu sein schienen. Klar und weich drangen die Worte der Frau zu Tael durch „Oh Drache, gefangen in einem Gefäß Nairus Körpers, rege dich!“ Das Lichtspiel von Licht und Schatten benebelte Tael's Sinne. Ihre wurde schummerig. „Oh Drache, wieso wurdest du so grausam eingepfercht? Oh Drache, fühlst du nicht auch diese Verzweiflung? Oh Drache, so sagen ich, sprenge deine menschliche Fesseln und erhebe dich'!'“ Taels Körper erbebte. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Kiefer in die Länge zogen. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf. Ihr Körper schien zu schmelzen. „Oh Drache, so erhebe dich!“ Kam es aus den Reihen der Schattenhaften Gestalten. Taels Schulterblätter wurden breiter, ihr kompletter Rücken zog sich in die Länge. Ein bestialisches Brüllen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Schuppen brachen aus ihrer Haut hervor. Blut bedeckte den Boden. „Oh Drache, so erhebe dich! Oh Drache, so erhebe dich!“ Tael spürte nie gekannte Schmerzen. Ihre Arme und Beine wurden länger, sehniger. Ihr Brustkorp dehnte sich aus. Zwischen ihren Schulterblätter wölbte sich die Haut, dehnte sich und riss, um den ledernen Flügeln Platz zu machen. Erneut schrie Tael vor Schmerz auf, von verzweiflung erfüllt sah sie in den Himmel. Ihr Blick wurde langsam wieder klarer. Die Stimmen der Frauen verklangen langsam. Taels Pupillen weiteten sich und zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammmen. Seufzend brach Tael auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf hart auf den Boden knallte und hörte das leise scharren von Schuppen die sich über den Boden bewegten und schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Seht!“ rief die Frau erneut „Nun ist auch in ihr, unserer neuen Schwester, Nairus Gehilfin erwacht!“ , nun erkannte Tael die Frau. Es war ihre ältere Schwester. Stolz blickte Lutetia zu dem am Boden liegenden Drachen hinab. „Wilkommen, kleine Schwester...“ Kapitel 1 Gähnend setzte sich Tael auf. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Warum lag sie auf einmal in einem Bett? Auch ihr Knochen ragte nicht mehr aus der Haut. Tael schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sich jemals so gut gefühlt zu haben. Mit der linken nd strich sie sich müde über die Augen. Dann war dieses Zeug mit dem zum Drachen werden doch wohl nur ein eigenartiger Traum gewesen. Stutzig erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung. Woher kam dieses Tatoo auf ihrem Handgelenk ? Interessiert besah sie sich das Muster genauer. Es schien ein Triforce mit Drachenflügeln zu sein. Mit den Schultern gleichgültig zuckend verließ sie das Zimmer und fand sich auf einer riesigen Lichtung wieder. In der Mitte war ein riesiger See mit rabenschwarzen Wasser. Tael ignorierte all dies und schritt entspannt zum See. Sie kniete sich auf das Moos und wusch sich das Gesicht. Dannach sah sie noch ein wenig den Fischen im Wasser zu. Es waren schwarze und weiße Fische. Es schwammen immer zwei Fische zusammen. Versonnen wüschte sie sich, dass diese Fische innehalten würden, sonst könnte sie sich doch gar nicht die Fische genauer ansehen. Verwundert sah sie den See an. Langsam erstarrte er und mit ihm auch die Fische. Tael beugte sich weit nachvorn, streckte einen Finger aus und tippte ins Wasser, welches langsam Wellen schlug. Jedoch kamen die kleinen Wellen nicht weit, auch sie erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Nein, stellte sie fest, der See war nicht gefroren, nur irgendwie... zum Stillstand gekommen. Jetzt mit wesentlich mehr Interesse nahm sie einen Stein vom Ufer und schleuderte ihn weit von sich in den See. Der Stein flog ein Stück und blieb dann regungslos in der Luft hängen. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen drang an Taels Ohren. Rasch drehte sie ihren Kopf und erblickte Lutetia. „Gut gemacht, kleine Schwester“, Lutetia lächelte. „Du hast einen ganzen See in Starre versetzt, dazu auch noch die Fische und den Stein den du geworfen hast. Das ist eine wirklich großartige Leistung, ich denke...“ sie sah Tael nachdenklich an, „...es war eine sehr gute Entscheidung, nein, eine brillante Entscheidung von mir!“ Lutetia lächelte breit, vollstens zufrieden mit sich. „Du hast was?“ Tael blickte ihre Schwester skeptisch an. „Ich bin gestern... Das ist ja krank!“ Tael stand wütend auf. „Warum?! Warum zur Hölle hast du mich gestern die Schmerzen leiden gelassen?“ ein heißes Gefühl kroch Tael den Rücken runter. „Interessant...“ murmelte Lutetia und betrachtete Tael. „Du...!“ Tael hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn mit voller Kraft auf Lutetia. Lutetia machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und der Stein zerfiel einfach zu Staub. Sprachlos stand Tael da. War ihre Schwester eine Hexe? Auf Taels Handrücken knirschte es. Verwundert besah Tael sich ihren Handrücken genauer. Blaue Schuppen funkelten ihr entgegen. „Was zur Hölle...?“ Lutetia verkniff sich das Lachen bei dem verdutzten Blick Taels. Tael sah suchend umher. Ihr war garnicht aufgefallen, dass sich mitlerweile alles wieder bewegte. Entsetzt sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Schwarze Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen hatten Schlitztpupillen und überall war sie mit Schuppen bedeckt. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihr übers Gesicht, rollte rasch über ihre blau schimmernden Schuppen und fiel in den See. Verzweifelt schluchzte Tael auf, als sie hinter sich ein schleifendes Geräusch hörte. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah ihre Schwester an. „Ikuska...“ sagte Lutetia, „...hier hast du dein Schwert. Trage es stets bei dir, Ikuska.“ „A-a-aber ich kann doch gar-“Lutetia schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Du wirst in den Künsten des Schwertes unterwiesen und mit dem ersten Opfer was du Nairu erbringst, wird die Tael sterben, die hier gerade vor mir kniet. Mit dem ersten Opfer, wird sie sich erheben, es wird sich jene erheben, die es würdig ist, Nairu zu dienen.“ Lutetias Augen wurden glasig. Mit einer seltsamen Stimme sprach sie weiter. „Jene, die auserwählt ist Nairus Tochter zu sein, wird nichts aufhalten, weder ein Messerstich in ihr Herz, noch ihr Herz selbst, welches sich verführen lassen wird. Dies sind die Worte Nairus! Farore, Din und Nairu zusammen müssen die Welt stützen, sonst wird die Erde in einem Meer von Flammen untergehen...“ Lutetia verstummte, ihre Knie sackten ein und sie fiel vornüber. Geschockt saß Tael vor ihrer Schwester. Ungläubig kroch Tael zu Lutetia und dreht sie auf den Rücken. Tael rüttelte sie „LUTETIA! Wach auf, bitte, bitte wach auf!“ Tael spritzte Lutetia ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht. „Komm schon!“ Tränen rollten über Taels Gesicht. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, Tael zuckte zusammen und drehte sich rum. Sie erblickte einen alten Mann. Seine grünen Strahlten, als er anerkennend lachte. „Hohoho... Endlich mal wieder jemand, der den Drachen in sich hat. Lass Lutetia liegen, Tael. Ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Komm lieber, du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper.“ Tael wusste nicht warum, dennoch hatte sie genickt und war wiederstandslos dem alten Mann gefolgt. An einem kleinen Haus angekommen, schob der Alte eine Tür auf und bat sie herein. Als Tael sich im Flur des Hauses befand, nahm sie den Geruch von grünem Tee wahr. Ihr Magen knurrte laut, beschämt sah Tael zu Boden. „Wie ich höre, scheinst du lange nichts mehr gegessen zu haben. Setz dich doch bitte mit mir zusammen in das Wohnzimmer, meine Frau kocht immer für mehr als zwei.“ die warme Stimmme des Mannes strahlte Freundlichkeit und Sicherheit aus. Sanft legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schob Tael ins Wohnzimmer. Eine mollige Frau trug gerade das Essen auf. „Ah, da bist du ja!“ begrüßte sie ihren Mann. „Und wen hast du diesmal mitgebracht, Thanassis?“ „Nur eine weitere Drachentochter.“, antwortete Thanassis ruhig. „Daran müsstest du dich doch längst gewöhnt haben“ Tael saß schweigend da und sah die beiden an. Erneut knurrte ihr Magen verehmlich. Thanassis stellte Tael ein Schüssel Suppe auf den Tisch. Sich bedankend schlang sie die Suppe hinunter und verbrannte sich die Zunge. „Thanassis, ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust. Du weißt doch, die nächste Drachento-“ , Thanassis schnitt seiner Frau mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Es reicht, Farore.“ Tael machte große Augen, Thanassis' Frau war nach einer Göttin benannt? Hektisch schluckte Tael die Suppe runter und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Farore ihr zuvor kam. „Ja, ich heiße Farore.“ sie lächelte Tael an und strich ihr schon fast müterlich eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht. „Nun ruh dich aus, ich weiß wie anstrengend die Verwandlung ist, immerhin bist du ja nicht die erste, die das durchgemacht hat.“ , Farore lächelte Tael zu. „Dein Zimmer ist im oberen Stockwerk, die dunkel braune Tür. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“ Farore nahm sich das Geschirr und wandte sich ab um abzuwaschen. „Bist du auch eine Drachentochter?“, Tael hatte sich nicht von der Stelle grührt. Entschlossen blickte Tael auf den Hinterkopf Farores. „Ja, das bin ich... und auch ich werde verblühen, so wie jede von uns.“, leise flüsternd hatte Farore den Kopf gesenkt und wusch ab. „Nun geh schlafen, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden!“ Tael nickte und erhob sich. Nachdem Thanassis ihr auch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, lief Tael eilends im Obergeschoss. Als sie Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte sie unten Thanassis laut polternd mit seiner Frau reden. Tael streifte sich die Klamottenvom Leib und lies sich ins Bett fallen. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Kaum hatte sie das getan, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Friedlich schlummernd, bekam sie nichts von dem Streit zwischen Farore und Thanassis mit. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer fielen, reckelte sich Tael und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie musste lächeln. Farore hatte ihr ein paar Kleider rausgelegt, in die Tael rasch hinein schlüpfte. Müde grüßte sie Farore und ging an den See, um sich zu waschen. Dort angekommen, sah sie sich im Wasser an. Noch immer bedeckten Schuppen ihren ganzen Körper. Leise seufzend wusch sie sich rasch und stand auf und dehte sich um. Da stand er vor ihr: Ein Junge in ihrem Alter sah Tael an, seine braunen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Dunkel braune Augen sahen sie an, ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Tael ging einfach an ihm vorbei, als er sie blitzschnell packte und wieder zurück zog. Genervt sah sie ihn an. „Was ist?“ , der Junge lächelte bloß weiter. Tael wollte sich aus dem Griff des Jungen entwinden, der unweigerlich fester zupackte. „Ich bin Septimus. Deine Schwester schickt mich und jetzt komm“, Tael sah ihn schweigend an. „Nein.“ Septimus' Lächeln verschwand, verwundert sah er sie an. „Nein!“, wiederholte Tael diesmal wesentlich lauter und schlug Septimus ins Gesicht. Septimus trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück und lächelte erneut, diesmal schon fast krank. „Nun hab dich nicht so...“ er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Taels Atem ging schneller, hektisch sah sie sich nach etwas um, was sie hätte werfen können. Sie fand nichts. Septimus war in der Zwischenzeit näher gekommen. Es war nicht mehr viel Platz zwischen ihnen, als Tael plötzlich auf ihn zurannte und ihm mit der Faust in den Hals boxte. Schief grinsend fing er ihren Hieb ab. Tael wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, biss ihn in die Pulsader, welches er mit einem Schlag gegen ihren Kopf quittierte. Stöhnend sank Tael zu Boden. Septimus packte sie an der Taile, legte sie auf die Schulter und trug sie fort. Kapitel 2 Tael öffnete langsam die Augen. Ihr Kopf brummte, als sie sich bewegen wollte. Metall klimperte und Tael musste feststellen, dass sie festgekettet war. Resigniert blieb sie einfach am Boden liegen, plötzlich hörte sie das Scharren von Metall. Ruhig daliegend, beobachtete sie alles. Eine Gestalt die eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, war gekommen. Tael blieb ruhig liegen und besah sich die Gestalt näher. Es war eine schlanke Frau, mitte dreißig, die es scheinbar nicht gewohnt war, in dieser Robe zu sein. Tael kniete sich hin und hob einen Arm ganz langsam hoch. Die junge Frau war noch immer viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und lief weiterhin auf Tael zu. Tael richtete sich nun ganz auf und holte mit dem Arm aus, es klirrte laut, die Person sah Tael an. „Lutetia!“ Tael stand geschockt da, den einen Arm bereit zum Schlag erhoben. Lutetia schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie Tael. Kategorie:By Blood Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Trilogie